Starman Bring Me The Sun
by fionasquid
Summary: Ten and Rose somewhat smut fic. Tea, Elvis and starts in the TARDIS with Rose and the Doctor. That's all I'm going to say...


**Star man, bring me the sun**

She went back in time. The ghosts. The Daleks. The Cybermen. Every detail from that day was stored into her mind like it would've only happened yesterday. How she hadn't been able to hold her grip to the lever strong enough and how he had screamed after her. Six months had passed since that day. She was always able to find things all around her that took her back in time to when she had still been with him – traveling in the TARDIS from one adventure to another. She didn't only miss the Doctor, Rose missed having the cozy fuss around her. In this world to where her father's lookalike had brought her wasn't anything that could compare to what she had seen. There were no aliens, werewolves, face-sucking TVs nor scary little children whom you didn't want to draw a picture of you. Well, there were always some scary kids but only because they wet their pants or screamed right next to you when you were sitting in the tube. Her life had taken a course towards the one she had had before him. The boredom was practically touchable. One tick and her life had gone back ordinary. Like she hadn't ever even met him in the first place.

But the hole inside of her was a constant reminder to the events that had taken place then. The hole made sure that she could never forget even if she would've one day wanted to let go of it all. A sting hit her chest and made her yelp. The hole he had left to her heart ached every once in a while. The image of the white wall sneaked to her mind. _That stupid wall_. It had kept them firmly apart from each other but it hadn't been able to kill the connection that was between them. Rose knew when she had touched the whiteness next to her, he had been right on the other side of it. And that had been their last connection. The goodbye where she had truly felt his presence there.

The ceiling above her was light pink as was pretty much everything else in her room. Maybe Jackie had thought that the bright and happy colour from her early childhood would cheer her up and make feel better, but it didn't. She had lost count of how many hours she had been lying on her bed. Keeping count of them seemed worthless. She didn't have any rush to be somewhere. No one waiting for her. The new job at the store provided working shifts that would take her mind off him to the different pasta labels and discounted sausages but as soon as she changed her normal every day clothes back on, her mind returned to think about him and his blue box.

Rose let her body slump on the bed and it made a creaking sound under her. There were more than just the pinkness around her that reminded her from her early years. A star mobile was pitched over her bed and every time a light wind blew into her room through the open window, the stars that were hanging from the center of the toy, started swinging back and forth. Sometimes their threads got tangled with each other and she'd have to separate them so that the mobile could work properly again. In the center of the mobile was a bright yellow sun. She still had no idea why the stars weren't wired up to a moon. It would've made a lot more sense to her if they had been hanging from a moon. Sun was for the day time. And you couldn't even see the stars during the day. Raising her hand towards the plastic stars, she made them orbit around the sun. Letting out a tired yawn and a sigh, Rose pressed her head against the pillow and her eyes slowly squinted close.

She stretched her arms out and rose to a sitting position. As soon as her sleepy body started to recover from the nightly numbness, the pain hit her. The feeling of thousand little needles poking her made Rose scream from the agony. But there was no sound coming out. Like something in her throat was blocking the air way. After coughing harshly and pounding her chest a while, she was able to get some hissing mumbles out of herself. She took air in and out rapidly and stood up.

_Where the hell am I?_ she thought and raised her eyes to peer her new surroundings. At least she wasn't home in her soft comfy bed because the mattress was gone and the pain had probably come from sleeping on the rock hard floor of something.

It didn't require anything more than just that one glance for her to know exactly where she was. Every last curve and inch of her sleeping place was familiar to her. The aroma of steaming green tea and dusty old clothes from different centuries made her eyes close from the happiness and relief. No place could smell and look like this except the one she loved. Where she had wanted to be forever. She was inside his ship. Finally, she had come home.

"You know, Elvis wore this same outfit in the early 60's. He gave it to me as a present after I saved his favorite fast food drive-thru place from the angry, pink tutu-wearing hippos. They were some sort of aliens. Never really got to meet them in person. They left this planet in such a hurry when I came there. Guess some chip lovers just aren't that talkative," the Doctor said.

She was in the TARDIS' clothing room and he was standing in front of the mirror a white glittery jacket and a pair of matching pants covering him. When something in his outfit looked out of order to him, he tried to fix the situation but straightening his jacket's collar and yanking the sleeves further down. All she found herself capable of doing was to stare at him and wonder what the hell was going on. The Doctor wasn't looking at Rose. He was too focused on his reflection at the moment.

"But as I now think about it, it might have been best if I would've let the hippos demolish the pre-version of the Burger King. Elvis could've had his groovy pelvis grooving a little bit longer. You like the look?" he continued and peered to her direction, moving his hands on his body and showing off the outfit he was sporting.

She tried to come up with something rational to say but the grey shadow that was moving through her brain, was sweeping all the English words away. Nothing made any sense.

Staring. Some more staring.

He was waiting that Rose would say something. The story behind the outfit was supposed to be funny and enlightening with the hippos and all but her face showed no signs of even the slightest amusement. In the back of his mind he had known that this wouldn't be a good idea. He should never had started to play in the field of human dreams.

"You know how Elvis got a little chubby when he decided to start eating the hot dogs instead of just singing about them?"

"Yeah, I got your punchline but...what...what is this?" Rose eventually managed to blurt out.

"This is the TARDIS and I'm me. You forgot us already?" He knew that it wasn't the answer she had asked for. Shifting his gaze back to his reflection, he continued. "You are inside my dream. This isn't exactly the reality."

The situation was beginning to look clearer but then she remembered where she had been before ending up in here.

"No, I'm not in your dream. I was sleeping in my bed and then I found myself in here. If anything, you and the TARDIS are in my dream. Not the other way around," she said wittily and started to walk closer to the piles of clothing and the mirror.

Fixing his eyes to her again, he took a step towards her.

"Now see there are some things you got right and some wrong. This here," he said and pointed to the space around them, "is really all my dream. That's where you are wrong. But the other part is true. This is also your dream. Elvis might call this a blended dream smoothie."

The Doctor grinned widely, flashing a line of teeth and tilting his head to left. The dark hair on top of his head was a cute, messy mass. Like somebody would've blow dried it and combed fingers thought it many times. The top part of the hair was sticking up like a rooster's crest. All of a sudden she got a huge urge to walk over to him, close the distance that was between them and let her fingers dance on his backside. But instead of doing that, she stayed still and began smiling back to him.

"So I'm the plus on in your dream? Like a guest star?"

"I'd call you more something like a leading guest star," he said, the wide grin fading a little as he walked the few steps distance until he was next to her.

"Can I just...?" she asked, reaching her left palm towards his face. He nodded.

She took a step closer to him and slid the back of her hand against his cheek. When her free palms came to cup his other cheek and her left hand's fingers had moved further up to play with his rooster do, he let his eyes squint close and his body relax. The hair had grown a bit, just to the length where you were still able to manage it somehow. An inch more and the hair would have had a life of its own. But now it was just perfect.

"Dream or no dream, you at least feel real," she lent to his ear and whispered, moving both of her hands into his hair mass. The scent of the green tea was also on his skin. Pressing her nose against his neck, Rose inhaled the aroma into her lungs, filling every part of herself with it and then exhaled the warm carbon dioxide to his neck, making him shiver and his skin go on goose bumps.

"You even smell real."

"Rose..." he murmured and she raised her head up to meet his face.

Her eyes stared at him. "You bring me into your dream. But for what reason? I was pondering that in my mind and I couldn't figure it out exactly right away but then this gave me a little hint." She pushed her lower body against his hip and they both felt something rise there. She spoke with a low voice and he had a hard time getting sense out of all her words. Partly because his attention was somewhere else and partly because she wasn't voicing out the words properly, more like letting them slip away between her lips.

The Doctor tried to swallow the lump against throat. She noticed it and lowered her head down to kiss his neck. Enough sniffing had been done so she was free to do other things to him. Putting her palms on his chest, she begun to back him towards the TARDIS' wall and shifted her lips up to linger on his face, eventually ending up on his mouth. He appeared to be rather out of it and stomped a couple of times on her feet lightly.

She was leading and guiding him with her hands' movements. If she wanted him to slow down his backward pacing, Rose would yank his jacket's collar towards her making him collapse harder against her lips. Their feet-tangled walking, facing one another was clumsy and slow. Finally he felt something other than her caressing hands on his back as it touched the wall. Rose was just delighted to have him up against anything. Even the TARDIS would do fine now. She parted his lips with her tongue, thrusting it in and he made no objections, finally bringing his own hands to the small of her back.

Moving her tongue on his teeth, she tasted him. She didn't know if it was the smell of the tea, the maroon and chocolaty taste of him or the bad Elvis impersonation that he had preformed on her but something about him was making her crazy. And pretty turned on. Opening her mouth as wide as she was able to get it, she kissed him harder and deeper and pulled the white jacker off his shoulders. The glittery piece of clothing had felt itchy and nasty all along beneath her fingertips. He actually seemed more relieved to get rid of it than she was.

When he started responding properly to her moving lips, she groaned quietly in the back of her throat and pushed him firmly against the TARDIS. But then something happened to his ship that made her quickly break the kiss. The wall was wobbling like a jelly making a funny sound as it slightly jiggled back and forth. He turned his head to look at it and then brought his eyes to her confused expression.

"Whata...?" she asked, her eyeballs glowing from her bewilderment. "What the heck is that wall doing?"

"This is a dream. You really do forget things in just a blink of an eye, now don't you? Even us Time Lords can get all of it perfect. I had to leave some things a bit more surreal in order to get the others more realistic," he explained and ran his hand through his hair one time.

She raised one of her brows suspiciously to him. "'S that so? You got to pick out the things that would be realistic and what are just left being wobbly?" He nodded, still holding her firmly in his grip with his hands around her waist.

"Why did you pick the floor and and the clothes to be the touchable things?"

"To tell you the truth, there's no magical story behind why I chose them. I flipped a coin and the Elvis clothing and Annie – I started calling the floor that after one lovely occasion together – just got lucky. I think the coin picked rather good things, don't you?" he went on and slipped away from her arms, pacing towards the two stairs that led down from the wardrobe room. He was half naked, only wearing his pants since she had taken the jacket off him. Seating himself on the top stair, he patted the spot next to him. She joined his company.

"Annie, eh? I don't even want you to go to the glory details of this _lovely occasion_, yeah? I reckon it's better if you don't get some nasty images of you and the floor sharing a quality time together stuck into my head," she said and snorted loudly for her own wittiness.

He didn't say anything back. Maybe he didn't want her to have those images either. He wanted to do something entirely different to her mind, to her. Bringing his hand to tickle her knee, the Doctor forget all about Annie and Elvis. The coin might had picked them but he had chose her by himself. No random _head or tales_-things were needed for him to know that he wanted to be with her all the time it was possible. After they had been separated into these two different parallel universes, seeing her in his every day life had became impossible. But now that he had her at least in some way sitting next to him, he wanted to have all of her. Time Lords had used this dream catcher technique on one or two occasions, when they have had something utterly important to say somebody. Because all those times before this had been only for conversational matters, he was worried what might happen if they'd take it a step further than others had. But the purring sound that she made every time he touched her skin, made him want to take that scary leap.

He shifted his hand higher up on her thigh and her muscles tensed up. His soft fingertips were traveling slowly up and down her skin, sometimes pressing harder and sometimes stopping completely to massage certain places. She gasped and begun to pant faster when he reached the highest point of her inner thigh.

"You fine?" he asked when he heard her take a sharp inhale as he pressed his fingers against her thigh and squeezed. She nodded quickly as he kept his gaze fixed on her legs. Noticing that she apparently didn't wear any underwear when she was sleeping at home, he smiled. She didn't have any on now either. It would make the whole thing a lot more easier for him. She spread her legs wider and let him slip on of his fingers inside of her. A high pitched moan echoed in her closed mouth.

"Nobody can hear us here," he assured her. He bowed his finger and she jerked.

Making him keep his hand in the same place inside of her, Rose swung her knee over his legs and adjusted herself into his lap. She lent her lips close to his ear lobe and whispered "Less talk, more action." He obeyed and she rewarded him with another series of those quiet whimpers and a gentle nip to his neck with her teeth.

His finger was doing its wonders to her, pushing her closer to the sunny edge. Just as the sun was starting to come over the horizon, he withdrew his digit out of her and she looked at him disappointment glowing from her eyes. "What is it?" she mumbled to his hair.

"Just are you sure you want this?"

She only nodded. "Bring me the sun, Starman."

"Well, I think that would be kinda hard. The sun being rather big and gassy and all..." She silenced him by pressing her thumb against her lips.

"Be the sun for me." She had that low voice again. This time he was able to make out every word in her sentence. She stood up slowly from his lap, pulling him up too with her arms. He rose up from the stair. They stood facing one another and she moved her trembling hands down his tummy until they reached his pants. He watched her as she worked her way agonizingly sluggishly through them. When she was finally done, he stepped out of the pants and stood bare in front of her.

Rose pushed him back to sit on the stair and soon after, she was in his lap again. The almost see-through grey night gown was the only thing still keeping them apart. With a skin caressing yank, the Doctor had taken it off her and they were both naked. Tossing the light piece of clothing next to his glittery ones, he finally got both of his hands free. No obstacles anymore to conquest. She was all his now. He placed his hands firmly on her back and adding more pressure, made her chest come closer to him.

Her head was in a higher level than his. But he was more than happy with this – something as equally perfect was in his face's level. _Fantastic!_ At first she felt embarrassed that he had the full exploring angle to her breast area. Though her mind changed quickly as his hands warmed her back and tummy.

And then that was it. He wanted to go all the way. Nothing more, nothing less. She agreed with his thoughts and shifting her palms to ramble in his hair, Rose encouraged him to take the next step, to do the thing that they both wanted and needed so badly. And he did exactly that. One smooth hip movement from him and she finally had him inside of her. All of him.

Nothing happened at first. He let the length of him settle into her and she closed her eye lids. Kissing the skin between her breasts, he slowly began rocking her body that was sitting on his lap. It felt just as good as she had imagined it to feel. Her inner thighs rubbed both sides of his body in the same rhythm as they moved together. After a while, he took her to see the sun and being as one, they leaped beyond the sun in the massive dream universe that their minds had created. The weather in the black space where they were in unison, was clear – no meteorites or rock clouds in sight. Just the two of them.

Landing back to the TARDIS with her, he checked that Rose was fine. Though she was bewildered from the sight she had just seen, the smile grew wider and more ear-to-ear like. He was happy to see her OK. The mind traveling was exhausting. Yawning he lowered his back against the floor and soon after she joined to lay next to him. "I knew it all along. You were able to bring me the glow of the sun," she murmured and drew tiny, oval circles on his bare chest. He wanted her figure to be closer to him and brought one arm to go around her shoulders.

"I merely just took you to see it. Even in the dream world, no one is able to control nor reign the heavenly bodies, not even the Time Lords."

"But you're the Starman. You can do anything," she said and raised her head up a bit so she could see his face properly.

"I wasn't able to save you completely." An awkward yet somehow understanding silence fell upon them. He sighed and she noticed how totally crushed he was that he hadn't been able to save her from the void. _Without her parallel universe father she wouldn't be here..._ He didn't want to think about it but the disturbing thought kept pushing its way up.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry about that. We're here now." Rose climbed on top of him and adjusted her weight on top of his body. He brought his palm to stroke away some loose locks and then lent his lips to the crook of her neck and whispered: "I love you, Stargirl."

"I know."

As he wrapped his arms around her body and held her tight, her surroundings started to sway and make loud creaking and banging sounds. Rapidly, she rose up to an upright position and watched how his body was beginning to fade away and the TARDIS got sucked into an invisible black hole, right before her eyes. She was left floating into the nothingness – everything was gone. It must be like this in the void. In hell. But in a moment she felt how the black hole reappeared and pulled her being into it. The nothing was spinning faster and faster as she was sucked deeper into the hole.

"Rose!!"

Her eyes flew open when she heard her name being called out. She peered around. Pink. The pink was back. She was in her room.

"God...Don't scare me like that again!" Jackie was sitting on her bed next to Rose and her face showed that she was frightened of something. "I thought something was wrong with you when you didn't wake up no matter how hard I tried to shake you." Her mother's expression softened and she was beginning to calm down.

"I've made some breakfast for us," she said as she was walking out of her room. "Bacon and pancakes."

Rose shot an angry look to her backside. From all the mornings, she had to be the concerned mom on this one. _Just my luck_, she thought and buried her face into her knees. But something felt different to her now, like there was something in her room that hadn't been there when she had gone to sleep. Standing up from the bed, she paced pass the star mobile and glanced to her night stand that was next to her bed.

A piece of paper.

She folded it open and saw a childish drawing of a bright yellow sun. She laughed and smiled looking out of her window. He'd always be out there watching over her. _I love you too_, she thought and put the paper into her wooden drawer.


End file.
